La olvidada primera vez
by Teturita
Summary: Los hechos se olvidan... pero nos marcan de una forma u otra. Una firma de libros, años atrás. One-shot de Caskett antes de ser Caskett.  Reviews, porfa


El escritor de best-sellers Richard Castle echó una furtiva mirada a su reloj por debajo de la mesa. Llevaba seis horas firmando copias de su último libro, "Storm rising", el quinto de la serie protagonizada por Derrick Storm, y le dolía la espalda de estar sentado en esa bonita pero incómoda silla.

La próxima vez le diría a Gina que se asegurara de que la silla fuese más mullida. Aunque tal y como estaban las cosas con su esposa y agente, igual le sentaba en un potro de tortura. La verdad es que estaban un poco tensos últimamente, y eso hacía que Rick se refugiara más en sus libros, lo que adelantaba las fechas de publicación. Por lo menos, en el terreno profesional, no tenía queja alguna de él.

Se removió en la silla de piel fucsia para aliviar la tensión en hombros y espalda y continuó firmando libros. Si algo caracterizaba a Richard Castle como famoso era lo atento que siempre era con sus fans; nunca nadie se había quedado sin el autógrafo de su escritor de misterio favorito después de horas de hacer cola y siempre recibía junto a la firma una sonrisa o un guiño.

Pero hoy estaba especialmente cansado, y se le escapó una mirada a la larga cola para hacer una cuenta mental de la gente que quedaba. La librería había cerrado hacía un par de horas, pero él mismo había asegurado que firmaría a todo el mundo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo pospuesto para el día siguiente.

Paseando la mirada, algo llamó su atención. Una chica de pelo castaño, a la que le faltarían unas veinte personas hasta llegar al stand donde él firmaba su libro.

No supo que fue lo que le atrajo de ella. Era guapa, alta, y con una bonita figura cubierta por un trench de color gris claro, eso hubiera bastado para captar su atención más de tres segundos; pero había algo más.

Sus ojos.

Concentrada en la lectura del libro por el cual estaba en la cola, los verdes ojos de la desconocida reflejaban las emociones que sentía al leer, y por lo avanzado de la novela, Rick dedujo que estaba leyendo la escena de acción final, donde Derrick pelea en una azotea con el asesino.

Un fan demasiado nervioso por conocer a su ídolo le saca de su ensoñación con la guapa desconocida. La cola avanza un par de personas y la pierde de vista.

Para Thomas, gracias por leerme.

Para Lea, con cariño.

Para Jenny, sigue soñando con mis novelas como yo sueño con ellas

Las dedicatorias tontas se suceden mientras él intenta recuperar el contacto visual con la chica del trench gris claro.

Él siempre había sido de los que se enamoran efímeramente de desconocidas por la calle y en el metro; pero lo de esa chica era diferente.

Le atraía, sin duda. Pero también le intrigaba.

Y la vio, apoyada en una estantería de la librería, mientras catorce personas le separaban de él. Y le volvió a cautivar. Ahora que ya no leía, vio otra cosa en sus ojos. Vio tristeza, pena,impotencia. Y de repente, un muro cubre su verde mirada y le da el aspecto de una chica dura que se vale por si sola.

Mientras se pregunta a que se deberá ese repentino cambio, la gente se reorganiza y vuelve a perderla de vista.

Gina le pregunta si quiere parar,son las doce y media de la noche y todavía no ha cenado. Fiel a sus fans, e interesado sobretodo en ver de cerca a la chica de ojos verdes, responde que no, que con un café le valdrá para acabar de firmar a las cincuenta personas que restan.

Su mujer asiente y le dedica una mirada severa que entristece al escritor. No sabe cómo han llegado a ese punto.

Mientras sigue dedicando libros y sonrisas a la gente que compró su novela, una risa femenina hace que levante la vista hacia la dueña.

Ella otra vez. Le vuelve a sorprender. Pero ahora es por la belleza de su sonrisa y el agradable sonido de su voz hablando por el móvil.

Se alegra de verla reír, pero en el fondo siente una rabia infantil de que tenga alguien en su vida que le provoque esa felicidad. Una punzada de celos le recorre entero, mientras seis personas les separan.

Para Charles, sigue intentándolo y triunfarás. Un escritor aficionado.

Para Alexis, tienes un nombre precioso. Vaya, se llama como su hija.

Cuatro personas. Ella sigue hablando y él oye el nombre de su interlocutor, Lanie. Bien, será una amiga. Se anima y sonrie a la encantadora abuelita que le dice lo guapo que es y lo bien que escribe.

Tres personas. Ella cuelga y cuando guarda el móvil en el bolso, Rick observa que lleva un reloj de hombre. De su padre, espera.

Dos personas.

Para Debbie, gracias por comprarlo.

Para Jack, suerte en el baseball, chaval.

Ella.

Sus verdes ojos le traspasan cuando él le pregunta su nombre. Ella duda, se muerde el labio inferior:

- Beck...quiero decir, Kate. Me llamo Kate.

Castle está atrapado. Por ella, en ella. Su ágil mente se queda en blanco por culpa de la fugaz sonrisa de la chica de pelo castaño.

Y escribe un soso "Para Kate", porque no se le ocurre nada más y le dedica una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, asombrado porque una mujer desconocida pudiese causarle tal impresión.

Ella recoge el libro, musita un "gracias" y se da media vuelta, perdiéndose entre la gente que aún queda en la librería.

Él la observa hasta que desaparece, y vuelve a centrarse en la firma de sus libros.

Esa misma noche, en la madrugada de Nueva York, un matrimonio formado por un escritor y su agente termina después de una gran pelea. El dolor que le provoca este hecho hace olvidar a Richard Castle la impresión de ese día.

Años después, un incendio provocado por una explosión en el apartamento de una detective de policía acaba con el ejemplar firmado de la novela "Storm rising".

Años después, mientras espera en la habitación de un hospital a que la mujer a quien ama despierte después de una operación para quitarle una bala, Rick ha olvidado que la conoció antes. Rick solo sabe que ahora, ella lo es todo para él.


End file.
